


Feathers, Sand, It Will All Be Grand

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, descrimination against winged people talked about, mentions of bulying (nothing explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Logan wants to spend a couple days at the beach with his friend Roman. The other man has other plans however.





	Feathers, Sand, It Will All Be Grand

**Author's Note:**

> Been going through some prompt lists to try and get some writing ideas and i found one that had this on tumblr so i ended up writing this :)
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _“No beach days. People won’t stare at you, but they’ll stare at me.”_  
>  **

It was Logan’s idea they go to the beach really. He and Roman had both been so caught up in their work that neither had time to take a break. The only time they had was at home at night, with Logan running his fingers through Roman’s soft feathered wings he only let out when in the safety of their house.

See, Roman was among the few in the population who were born with wings. It wasn’t common but it wasn’t rare for that matter either. Despite their beauty, many people held grudges and despised those who had them and thus picked on those who bore wings just because they were different. Sometimes as a result of this constant bullying, some decided to hide their wings within coats and binders made for them specifically just so that they could look like they no longer had them and could fit in and not have to be subjected to the abuse they faced.

Roman was no different. He too had grown up with the bias and hate towards winged people being out against him. No matter what is family may have said to try and convince him otherwise, he grew to hate his wings and started to cover them up, folding them against his back for ages while he sat in class and meetings. Sometimes it would hurt, but at least he wouldn’t have to be called names anymore.

Then a few years after he left secondary school and mid-uni, he met his closest and best friend Logan. Logan was fascinated when he found out about Roman’s wings and never thought any less of him because of them. They few closer and closer, eventually moving in with each other and sharing the space. They were as close as friends could be.

Which then brought them to their current dilemma.

“Surely you may be able to take a couple days off work?” Logan pushed.

“Logan, no.” Roman turned away, going back to preening his wings, pulling out any dead feathers.

“One weekend is all I’m asking-“

“No.” Roman interrupted, not looking up.

“Okay but lust tell me why?” The other man questioned.

Roman sighed. “ **No beach days. People won’t stare at you, but they’ll stare at me.** ”

“Why should that matter? You’ll be with me, I’ll defend you!” And oh for how much Roman loved Logan, he could be real dense sometimes.

“That’s not it, sure you being there would help but…”

“But what?”

“But people will still look at me as if I don’t belong. Like I shouldn’t exist, as if my being there is somehow offensive,” Logan went silent as Roman continued. “They look at me as if I’m some kind of beast… but you… you’re normal! You don’t have these ugly things coming out of your back, people don’t pass you by and give you a stare you’ve seen a thousand times before. People don’t go silent the moment you enter a room because they know what you _are_ , because they know what kind of a monster you are…”

There was silence.

“So I’m sorry, but I just… I just can’t go out… I’m sorry.” He hung his head and let a few tears slip free, both his arms and wings moving to hug himself.

Logan reached out and gently put a hand on the other’s back, “hey, I’m… sorry you still have to go through all that…” Roman peeked out from between his feathers. “I can completely understand your reluctance. No one should ever have to experience that but well…” he paused. “Anyways, if you really don’t want to go, that’s okay, we can find things to do back here. That’s okay with me.”

“Thank you Lo,” Roman uncurled slightly and smiled timidly. “I would love to go to the beach with you don’t get me wrong, but… yeah.”

There were a few moments spent in silence before Logan spoke again. “You know, I happened across an ad for a beach that was only open to those with wings and those accepting of them.” Roman’s head whipped to face him, eyes wide. “Anyone found being disrespectful gets rightly kicked out and dismissed from the premises.”

If it were possible, Roman’s eyes would have stars in them. “Really?!” Logan nodded and the winged man sprung up, wings tucked in behind him as they did when he was excited about something. “Can we- could we- could we go there maybe? Please?”

Logan chuckled and nodded in reply. The next moment he was tackled to the ground in a strong hug.

“Oh thank you Logan, you beautiful genius you! You are the most bestest friend I could have ever had the pleasure of having, thank you so much!” Roman cried out and ignores Logan’s muttering of how ‘bestest’ wasn’t an actual word.

Nevertheless he smiled. “You’re welcome Ro,” Logan hugged back.

_So the next weekend, they booked a hotel, packed their bags and made off for the beach. And if they had a relaxing couple days in the sun and if Roman had a chance to fly again or meet a couple new friends, well, that was their business._


End file.
